Shawson feels
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Just little feelings I wish they were feeling during the recent Chicago Fire episodes. My first shot at Shawson or Chicago Fire so please be kind. I will update every Wensday
1. Mixed words

Shawson feels

A/N: So I watched Chicago Fire last night and I was sad that Shay left the firehouse. Next week though it looks like Dawson and Shay might fix things I hope they do. I want them to be friends again. At first i liked the idea of them being at odds but now I hate it. I miss the friendship. Hope they fix things. The titles will be based off songs that I was thinking about while watching the episode but will have nothing to do with the chapter. Thank you Kelly for making Dawson fix things with Shay next week. That was me the night they started fighting.

Dawson was lost her best friend had left her and this new guy was not the smartest guy. She needed to talk to Shay she had left her multiple messages but she wouldn't talk to her she had shot down all of Dawson's calls. Dawson had blamed herself for Shay leaving even thought Casey told her not to beat herself up she had felt that it was her fault no matter what Casey told her she knew it was her fault because she was so hard on Shay. She was hard on her because she didn't want her to get hurt. She loved her way more than just a friend she needed Shay like she needed air to breathe. She never got to tell her how she felt and she has regretted it ever since.

Severide told her to come by the apartment and talk to Shay but she refused. She didn't think Shay would want to see her after they way they had been at each other's throats the last few shifts. Dawson had never fought with Shay like that. Shay was always the person she could talk to about her problems but now her problems were with Shay. When they went on that call and Dawson saw the gun the only thing she was thinking was I will never get to tell her how I feel. Severide came into work the next day and told Dawson that Shay wanted her to stop calling her. If she didn't answer her phone it meant she didn't want to talk to her. Dawson being who she was ignored what Shay had wanted her to do and continued to call her. She knew Shay was getting fed up but she had to talk to her. Her heart had broken in two when she heard that Shay had transferred to a different firehouse.

Dawson kept looking around for any info on what firehouse Shay was at and no one knew. She didn't tell Kelly she didn't tell the chief so no one knew. Dawson tried to find any info but she came up empty she tried to go to the apartment to talk to Shay but when she went they had told her Shay was out that she wasn't home. She asked if Shay was with Devon but then they told her what Devon had done and how Shay had ended everything with her. Dawson was happy that Devon was history but she was sad for Shay. She knew Shay needed someone and she had hoped someday in the future she could be that someone. Now only if she could find Shay and fix everything.


	2. I'll be

I'll be

Dawson still had not heard anything from Shay but she shouldn't be surprised she never heard from Shay. It's like Shay wanted nothing to do with her and how could Dawson she was way to hard on Shay and she knew that she just wished she could talk to her. A few days later Severide came up to her and told her that Shay was in the wind and he was worried and he wanted Dawson to get in touch with her. She tried to explain that she won't talk to her but he stopped her.

Kelly: Look you have everything you need your brother, your parents. Shay has you and me and right now it's not me she needs.

Dawson: ok, ok, ok. I have some ideas where she might be all right I'll take it from here. I'll find her

Kelly: You better. Cause I'm sick and tired of watching you float thourgh life while your best friend is down for the count. Look whatever happened between the two of you I don't care who's right or wrong just fix it.

Dawson knew Kelly was pissed off not only at her but a little at Shay but more than anything she was worried so she ran off to find Casey so he could drive around with her and help her find Shay. She searched everywhere until she came to a bridge and saw Shay standing there and went over to her to apologize for everything that had gone on between them.

Dawson: I should've known to check here first. I've been looking all over for you. Then I remembered how much you liked to drive the ambo across this bridge, even when it took us way off route. You think I don't notice this stuff but I do.

Shay: Look Dawson if this is going to be a lecture...

Dawson: no lecture Shay. Look, I came to apologize. You asked for my help and I didn't show up.

Shay: I didn't ask for your help

Dawson: no you basically told me to go to hell. But when two friends have gone thourgh what we went thourgh you can't just say something like that and actually mean it. And I knew that but i pretended I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Shay. Let me make it up to you. Let me be your friend again.

At this point Dawson had tears in her eyes then Shay stepped forward and pulled Dawson into a hug and she hugged Shay back but was still to afraid to tell Shay that she didn't just want to be friends she wanted to be something more. She knew Shay liked women but she wasn't sure Shay like her the same way. So the slowly went back to their friendship and everyone was happy that Shay returned to the Firehouse but now was the issue that they were going to shut down 51.

A/N: I know i used lines from the show but this is a Shawson story. This episode was one of my favourites them being friends again made my night last night. But look like next week is going to be about freaking Casey. I love Jesse Spencer he's a hottie but I don't like Casey and Dawson together. SHAWSON IS ENDGAME! Oh and Lauren German made me cry last night when she did.


	3. Brave

Chapter 3

A/N: I know there was not a lot of Shawson stuff on the fall finale so I'm just going to write my own version of what happened after Dawson saw Casey in the surgery room.

Shay walked in and when she saw Dawson she pulled her away from the door and pulled her into a hug. "He'll be fine Dawson I promise nothing will happen to him." She turned to look at Shay then buried her head into Shay's neck. Shay held her in her arms and played with her hair to make her feel better. "Shay can I stay with you and Kelly. I don't want to be alone right now." Shay nodded and went out and told Kelly that Dawson was going to stay with them tonight and Kelly nodded and she took Dawson to their house.

When Dawson got to Shay's she said she wanted to go straight to bed so Shay said that she could share with her. As Dawson headed upstairs Shay watched her walk up the stairs. She wanted to go up there and help her feel better but she thought that Dawson needed sometime alone. As Shay was downstairs she heard a scream coming from her room so she jumped off the couch and went upstairs to see what was wrong. As she got upstairs she saw Dawson thrashing like crazy and screaming and Shay went to wake her up. "Gabby wake up. Gabby its Leslie wake up."

Dawson woke up and when she saw Shay she threw herself into Shay's arms and Shay pulled her close to her. When Dawson calmed down she looked at Shay she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Shay's. Shay was shocked but after a while she responded and Dawson pulled Shay closer to her. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Ok Dawson what was that?" Dawson laughed. "A kiss Shay what you never kissed someone before?" Shay nodded. "I have but none of them were you." Dawson smiled and pulled Shay in for another kiss and Shay layed down right next to Dawson and they continued to make out with one another.

The next day at the Firehouse everyone at the Firehouse knew something was up and they all knew that it was good and they could see that whatever it was made Shay and Dawson happy. They were best friends and everyone was happy to see that they made up but they could tell this was more than about their friendship and everyone was hoping it would last for a while


	4. She's no you

Chapter 4

A/N: This is off last night's premiere. Good thing is it gave me a lot of materiel to work with. Now just to clear things up Dawson is not with Casey in this story but for the sake of this chapter let's just pretend that her happy state last chapter everyone thinks is because of Casey. They will find out it is Shay later in the story. Hope you enjoy and reviews help. If I don't get reviews I'm going to assume no one likes this story. No scenes form the episode will be futered but they will be mentioned.

Shay stormed into her house and up the stairs to confront Dawson. "What was up with you telling everyone that you were with Casey when we both know you're not?" Dawson looked up and sighed. "Shay I'm just not ready for people to know about us right now. I promise you I will tell them soon but right now I'm tired from training and I want to go to sleep." Shay sighed then got changed and slipped in behind Dawson and held her as they slept. Dawson knew Shay was going to be upset but she knew Shay would understand why Dawson did not tell everyone the truth, she wasn't ready and to be honest neither was Shay. The next morning when they woke up Shay was not happy to be going to work she knew what was going to happen she would have to work with Raffetry again. She told Dawson the story this morning.

As they were eating Shay brought it up. "You know since you are training now I have to work with a new PIC and I got to be honest she's not as fun as you are. She told me about this other chick she worked with who is a lesbian like me and how this girl tried to make a move on her and she told me she does approve of the way I am but she doesn't want it shoved in her face. I wanted to ask you. Did I ever shove my life in your face?" Dawson laughed. "Well other than two nights ago no." Shay playfully slapped her arm and went upstairs to get changed and head to work. When she came down she gave Dawson a quick kiss then headed off.

When Shay showed up she saw that attorney there again and when she saw her partner she texted her to wait for her in the ambulance so Shay ran to it and then a few minutes later Raffetry came out and when she stepped into the ambulance Shay thanked her and she said it was no problem. Then they did their shift and Shay noticed her partner was acting strange so she decided to ask her about it. She decided to do it tomorrow because by the time they were done it was late and Shay wanted to get home to Dawson. When she got home she saw Dawson asleep on the couch so she went over and shook her to wake her up. "Dawson come on sweetie let's go up to bed." Dawson got up and followed Shay upstairs. Before she fell back asleep Dawson heard Shay ask. "Hey Dawson will you movie in with me?" Dawson fell asleep before she could answer.


	5. I'd come from you

Chapter 5

Dawson walked into her and Shay's apartment she had officially moved in after Shay had asked her to. She had just walked in and she saw Shay sitting on the couch and walked over sat down next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Shay turned to Dawson and smiled. "Hey babe. How was training today?" Dawson decided to tell Shay what happened but told her not to tell Severide. "Well that other girl I'm training with we had a test we had to take and I saw her cheating. She begged me not to tell Kelly." Shay asked Dawson if she was going to tell him and she said she wasn't sure yet.

Shay told Dawson about Otis and Kelly's sister and Dawson could not believe it and asked if Kelly knew and Shay had told her that Otis had asked if he could ask Kelly if he could ask Katy out so he did know. Dawson decided to ask about how she got everything form Daryl. She told Dawson that she met his brother at Daryl's place and was going to give everything to him until Clark told her about something he figured out. She also said that she was going to give the money to Daryl's family before Clark let her know about everything that had happened.

She told Dawson she wanted to talk about something that she found out about Raffetry. "Ok Shay so what is it?" Shay took a deep breath. "One of the nurses there that I hooked up with once said that she used to work at the hospital. It turns out a few months ago her fiancé died. I told her that if she needed someone to talk to I was here and she gave me a hug and I think we are starting to become friends. Dawson was happy that she was able to have a new friend now that her and Shay were now more than that.

Then she asked Shay why she decided to give the money to the bar instead of not keeping it like she was originally going to do. She told Dawson that she could see how much they needed the money and how much the bar meant to Dawson that she wanted her to be happy and decided to help the only way she could and she had decided to use the money for something good and to help friends that really needed it a lot more than she did.

Shay then asked about the date Dawson went on with Casey and she said it was a disaster she had never seen Casey like this he was just out of control and he got them kicked out of the restaurant and Casey would not tell her what happened that night and that's why she came home. She just needed some comfort form her girlfriend. Shay smiled and opened her arms so Dawson could bury herself in her arms and they both fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

A/N: I know it took forever sorry but I have been working on other story's I'm really sorry hope you enjoy. Remember reviews inspire me to write more. I take any and all advice and criticism but please be kind.


End file.
